character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, IDW Comics)/Earthyboy
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= Backstory and Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the protaganist of the monthly published IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Sometime ago, Sonic encountered Dr. Eggman, a scientist hellbent on taking over South Island, and the entire world, with Sonic being the only one to stop him, he set off to overthrow Eggman's control over South Island and the Chaos Emeralds. Since then, Sonic has battled Eggman time and time again and even through war and triumphed over Eggman. Personality Sonic is a kind hearted soul who takes time out of his day to always help out others in need, he believes in freedom and peace, though he's cocky at times, and can come off as brash and offensive, as well as impatient, but, his overall intent is good and does his best to try and please others and free them of evil-intent. What he Likes Sonic enjoys a wide variety of things on a scale from Chilli-Dogs, and break dancing, whenever he has the chance he'll stuff his face with a dozen chilli-dogs and before you know they'll be gone. He's loves adventure and always seeks it. What he doesn't like Sonic has a habit for not liking to be cooked up in one place unless he's relaxing, he hates injustice and evil and tries his best to correct it, he certainly doesn't like his friends being hurt either as it causes him to sometimes threaten his opponents who caused harm to him and his friends. Main Ability Sonic's greatest strength isn't his strength, it's his speed. His average speed exceeds that of Mach 1, he's even able to use that speed to create a wide variety of abilities consisting manipulation of his speed, he has complete mastery over it as well, can run backwards just as well fowards, but, his top-speed is unknown, but his noted to be able to break the sound barrier and does so several times. Information ''' '''Name: Sonic The Hedgehog, Nicknamed: the Blue Blur, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, Iblis Trigger. Alignment: Good. Type of Character: Speedster, Protagonist. Birthday: June 23rd. Origin: Christmas Island. Gender: Male. Age: '''15 Years Old, Currently 16 Years Old. '''Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive, and Hero of peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, High 4-C, 4-A,' 2-C' | 2-B, At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs foward) Spin Dash (Sonic is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indestructible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above light-speed speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed (Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) Time Paradox Immunity (Survived getting erased from his own timeline and his universe) Flight (Is able to Levitate for short periods of time, upon boosting into the air. Attack Potency: Large Planet '''(Should scale to Chaos and his various different forms) Large Star level (Beat the Egg Nega Wisp Armor which absorbed multiple Void Wisp) 'Multi Solar System level '(Should scale to Emerl who has such Tier) Low Multiverse level (Beat Erazor Djiin who was destroying multiple stories of the Arabian Nights which are considered worlds | '''Multiverse level, Likely''' Multiverse level+ (Should scale to Time Eater who eradicated all of space-time which includes thousands and possibly an infinite number of timelines. 'Speed: Supersonic '(Is stated to move at Mach 1 casually, and breaks the sound barrier casually, Likely '''Supersonic+ (Could potentially exceed this rank via higher Tiers) FTL (Dodged a laser) MFTL+ (Caught up to Eggman's Egg Mobile which crossed interstellar distances) Immeasurable (Accelerated through time. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting small boulders) Class K Toppled (Egg Golem, which is the size of a small building) Class K, able to move giant metal gears, just by moving his legs and running on top of them. Striking Strength: Large Planet level | Large Star level | Multi Solar System level | Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level, Likely''' Multiverse level+''' [[Durability|'Durability']]: C''ity level' (survived an attack from an exploding Death Egg, which was comparable to the moon in size) Multi Solar System level' (Survived multiple attacks from Ultimate Emerl, who captured the energy of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple Stars, which was calculated at Multi Solar System level) '''Low Multiverse level, survived attacks from Erazor Djinn, which were powerful enough to change the story of the Arabian Nights, and destroy its pages and defiled half of the worlds for power)' Should also have any Tier his AP has via Newtons Third Law.' Stamina : 'Extremely High (Is able to run for hours and days without rest. [[Range|'Range]]: Mostly up-close combat and martial arts, but does have Hax that are able to bend and destroy space-time and create shock waves and sonic booms by running and gaining momentum, which can be long-range potentially. Standard Equipment: *'Chaos Emeralds:' Seven Ancient Mystic Gems which can give a user unimaginable power when harnessing the positive energy. *'Wisp: '''Can amplify Sonic's physical abilities along with giving him extra ones too. 'Intelligence: 'Extremely Gifted '(Capable of mastering extreme gear and swordsmanship in the matter of hours or minutes, is able to outwit Dr. Robotnik's plans every time, Dr. Robotnik has an IQ of 200-300 this puts Sonic to have an IQ of near 300 at least, shows mastery over Martial arts mixing it in with his own speed, Developed his own attacks such as the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and air dash, and is able to clash with Ultimate Emerl who has all seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as 4,000 years of combat experience. '''Weaknesses: Water, although he can double jump in the water and boost in it, to rise up above the water, he can't swim, Sonic can also be overconfident and cocky, which gives his opponents the upper hand to take advantage of his brashness and catch him off guard, Sonic also holds back his true power and speed most of the time and only goes all out when things get serious, this gives his opponent the chance to one-shot him before he even has the chance, to get serious and can catch him off guard. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: '''While moving at extreme speeds, Sonic can roll up into a spikey ball with while spinning to attack enemies. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls up into a ball and starts gaining momentum and rushes off charging at enemies with extreme speed and force. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack in mid-air and locks onto them and locks onto enemies close in the vicinity and charges at them multiple times. * '''Focused Homing Attack: '''Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. * '''Flying Spin Attack: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Sonic charges up energy and blasts off at enemies close in the vicinity at light speed multiple times. * '''Sonic Guard: Sonic crosses his arms to form a purple like a shield that negates his opponents attacks for a temporary amount of time. * Super Peel Out: '''Much like the Spin-Dash, Sonic gains momentum and traction in a stationary position only this time he's not in a concussive ball-like form and blast off at speeds higher than his Base and average speed. * '''Bound Jump: '''In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. * '''Boost: '''Sonic blasts off at Supersonic speeds surrounding himself in a blue aurora immune to most types of damage. * '''Stomp: Sonic, while in mid-air, stomps down on his opponent or the ground with extreme force onto his opponent causing them to take damage. * Jump Dash: '''Sonic launches himself in mid-air while doing a Spin Attack to get around certain areas and gaps and to give himself a burst of speed. * '''Air Dash: '''Sonic performs a midair boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an effect akin to flight. * '''Quick-Step: '''While going at a certain speed, Sonic can go left or right at an extreme velocity to dodge certain enemy attacks as well as avoid certain obstacles. * '''Cartwheel: '''Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. * '''Flying Kick: '''Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. * '''Kick: '''Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. * '''Foot Sweep: '''Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360-degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. * '''Insta-Shield: '''For a short period of time, Sonic creates a shield around himself to block out certain enemy attacks and to damage certain opponents and enemies. * '''Sonic Heal: '''Sonic vibrates his molecules at Supersonic speeds to heal himself from any physical damage. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Sonic curls up into a ball in the air releasing a shock wave on his opponent to damage them. * '''Sonic Storm: '''While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. * '''Skydiving: '''Sonic is capable of controlling his descending speed while in the air to fall faster. * '''Blue Tornado: '''Sonic can use his Spin Attack repeatedly while in the air circling around his opponent violently to cause a vortex akin to a small tornado. * '''Whirlwind: '''After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. * '''Somersault: '''Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko-Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. * '''Sonic Drive: '''Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. * '''Sonic Eagle: '''Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. * '''Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break-dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). * '''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. * Sonic Meteor: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Boom: Sonic launches himself with a burst of speed so great, it breaks the sound barrier and grants him temporal invulnerability as well as increased speed. * Hop Jump: '''Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. * '''Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. * '''Humming Top: '''Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. * '''Sonic Ballet: '''Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * '''Speed Up: '''Sonic emits blue sparkles and increases his speed for 10 seconds. * '''Axe Kick: '''Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers a spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initially comparable speeds. * Time Stop: '''Sonic stops time temporarily leaving the area without color. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down time temporarily leaving his opponents to his mercy. * '''Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. * '''Chaos Control: '''With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Control which controls and warps space-time to warp to another location or place, as well as either slow down or stop time. '''Color Powers * White Wisp: A White Wisp that can increase Sonic's speed and strength and even power his Boost. * Cyan Laser: A cyan-colored laser that fires Sonic into a certain direction which can bound him back onto multiple things at multiple times. * Yellow Drill: A yellow colored drill that allows Sonic to burrow into the ground and can speed up his burrowing speed at will. * Purple Frenzy: Surrounds Sonic into a purple frenzy beast willing to eat anything in its path and continues to grow larger the more objects it eats. * Blue Cube: '''Turns Sonic into a blue colored cube to create temporary platforms. * '''Green Hover: '''A green-colored form of flight which allows Sonic into a to hover over the ground and charge straight ahead at a trail of rings similar to the lightspeed dash. * '''Pink Spikes: Turns Sonic into a pink ball of spikes, gives him the ability to climb walls and surfaces and similar to the Spin Dash, can rev up in one place and gain momentum to blast off at incredible speeds. * Red Burst: Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. He is able to form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using the Red Burst. * Violet Void: Turns Sonic into a black hole that grows larger the more it consumes objects. * Black Bomb: Sonic becomes a black colored bomb and has the ability to detonate at will without self-harm. * Crimson Eagle: Sonic becomes a crimson-colored eagle-like figure able to dash, fly, and glide in the air. * Gray Quake: '''When acquired, Sonic's body is turned into a rocky, gray form and the density of his body is greatly increased, just jumping up or down can create powerful shock-waves. This form also gives Sonic the ability to wall climb vertical objects and distances. * '''Ivory Lightning: With this Wisp Sonic becomes a lightning bolt and can use this form to increase his speed greatly, electrocute enemies, and have certain powers of electrokinesis. * Jade Ghost: This form turns Sonic into a living ghost which grants invisibility and intangibility, due to being able to pass through solid objects. * Magenta Rythm: When in this form, Sonic becomes a living magenta-colored music note able to bounce in mid-air on music notes. * Orange Rocket: Sonic turns into a rocket and blasts off at incredible speeds, once finished, it will leave Sonic in a skydiving state in the air. * Indigo Asteroid: Sonic turns into a violet miniature planetoid that has rings around its body with an incredibly strong gravitational field. Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: In his Superstate, he is capable of neutralizing Perfect Chaos's negative emotions and energy and manipulating Chaos Energy. * Super Sonic Boost: Super Sonic surrounds himself in a golden aura of energy ampliying his speed and power to ram into his opponents. * Turbo Boost: Super Sonic surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura of energy amplifying his speed to dodge certain attacks. * Deflect: Super Sonic covers himself in a shield of slate gray to deflects enemy projectiles back to his opponent. * Super Sonic (Move): '''Super Sonic strikes his opponent with an array of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy. Essentially his own version of Shadow's Chaos Blast technique. '''Hyper Sonic * Hyper Flash: A technique used by Hyper Sonic that releases a bright flash damaging his opponents who were close in the proximity while Sonic boost off into a certain direction. Darkspine Sonic * Fire Manipulation: Darkspine Sonic can create flames on his hands and feats to amplify the damage of his attack. * Time Break: Sonic slows down the flow of time leaving his opponents and surroundings at nigh halt leaving them to his mercy. * Speed Break: An ability which grants Sonic a faster velocity to travel at damaging his opponents as he passes by or straight at them. * Reality Manipulation: Due to having absorbed three of the seven world rings, Darkspine Sonic holds a degree of control over the fabric of reality, capable of rewriting universes in his image as he sees fit. Werehog Sonic * Unleashed Mode: Sonic the Werehog taps into the energies of Dark Gaia that he has absorbed. When activating the mode, Sonic howls and his entire body becomes surrounded in a light blue energy aura. While active, Sonic's physical prowess is greatly amplified for a limited period of time. * Were-Claw: Sonic the Werehog makes a forward dash while crossing his hands in front of him, before violently slashing his claws to both sides in a quick and swift motion. This damages and dizzies enemies. * Were-Claw Charge: Sonic charges forward while doing several quick and ferocious slashing motions in front of him with his claws, mowing down any foe in his path. * Were-Wallop: Sonic the Werehog stretches his arms upward as he performs a double uppercut to his opponents while slashing upwards with his energy-enveloped claws. * Werewheel Rush: Sonic launches a series of offensive cartwheels along the ground, where he punches anyone caught in his path. At the end of his series of cartwheels, Sonic jumps into the air and brings his hands together in a collective fist before performing a forward somersault to bringing his fists down on opponents, utilizing his momentum from his flip to increase the impact. * Comet Punch: Sonic pulls back his right fist channels a large amount of Dark Gaia Force through it. Once charged enough, Sonic tags his opponent with a single forward and extremely powerful punch. * Aerial Piledriver: Sonic jumps high into the air and grabs a mid-air opponent with both his legs and arms while turning the opponent upside down. While holding onto the opponent, Sonic then spins the opponent around itself while diving down in a piledriver-like fashion, where he slams the opponent's head directly into the ground. * Feral Wild Whirl: Sonic stretches his arms and hands out the sides and spins around several times a top while slashing with his hands over a long-range. * Spinning Needle Attack: Sonic launches forward with his body aligned horizontally. He then puts his arms down the sides of his body and quickly rotates his body, turning himself into a piercing drill moving through mid-air in a torpedo fashion while leaving a cyan spiral-shaped energy trail. * Beatdown: Sonic grabs a nearby foe and begins swinging it back and forth over himself, slamming it to the ground with such force that he produces destructive shockwaves upon the impact that can damage nearby foes. After having slammed the foe into the ground five times, Sonic jumps into the air and crushes it with a final hit to the ground. * Earthshaker: Sonic enlarges his arms and fists and begins hammering down with both fists numerous times, and with such force that he creates small tremors, before fishing off with an extra powerful hit to the ground with both fists. Power-Ups *Power Sneakers: With these sneakers on, Sonic's speed increases rapidly only for a short amount of time. *Invincibility: Gives Sonic invinciblity for a limited amount of time. *Shied: Surrounds Sonic in a shield that dissapates after recieving a deadly blow. Feats *Disarmed a giant super badnik. *Toppled Egg Hammers easily. *Threw hands with Shadow. *Fought on par with Metal Sonic. *Damaged Metal Overlord. * Destroyed Eggman's Egg Mobile. Notes Note 1#: While the IDW Sonic comics are a different canon from the videogames, they should share many of the events from them. Note 2#: This profile is soley based around my opinion on what should an IDW Sonic comic profile should look like, I basically created it for fun, so please don't go attacking me about this being correct or not. Note 3#: This profile covers the IDW Comic version of Sonic the Hedgehog, to see the other versions, please check out the profiles I made on Game Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Archie Sonic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2